


Journeys end in lovers' meeting

by Mr_bunnysu



Category: Transformers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 19:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_bunnysu/pseuds/Mr_bunnysu





	Journeys end in lovers' meeting

哦，他站得太近了。  
大黄蜂不动声色地向旁边挪了一小步。  
擎天柱自然没有注意到这个，他与霸天虎讨伐小队一起围着横版显示屏，专心致志地商讨着进攻路线。他伸出手在显示屏上点了一个坐标，身体向大黄蜂这里靠近了一点。  
普神。别再靠过来了。  
大黄蜂忍住自己想再次躲开的脚步。他不能做的太明显。他需要装作坦坦荡荡的样子，他必须这样做。  
克制，克制。  
大黄蜂的内芯不停地念叨。他强迫自己将视线固定在面前的数据显示屏上。  
“你认为呢？”  
直到擎天柱的声音在他的外频接收器旁边响起，他才将意识到自己根本没有听到刚才的讨论内容。  
“呃……挺好。”他试着回答道。  
擎天柱看着他，微微皱起眉头。  
“横炮认为我们应该从森林里抄近路过去，但我认为那样速度反而会慢。我们在讨论方案，现在需要一锤定音，长官。你的意思是，都挺好？”  
哦，真是尴尬极了。  
“我是说，各有利弊。你怎么看，长官？”大黄蜂故作镇静地回望着擎天柱的注视。这仿佛变成了一个瞪眼游戏，直到擎天柱先挪开了视线。  
“我认为霸天虎可能从南边的森林逃走了。对方同样需要保持伪装。”擎天柱放大了地图上森林的部分，“大黄蜂，你带着横炮从这里追击，我和铁腕可以走大路，以防万一。”  
“非常好。就这样做吧。”大黄蜂向后退一步变成跑车，后轮飞速转动扬起两道黄色的沙尘，“我们火速出发。”  
非常好。  
不能再好了。  
大黄蜂飞速的在森林里疾驰着，越过各种各样的障碍物，寻觅着路上可能出现的霸天虎的踪迹。他很擅长追击和跟踪，这个工作他做了很多年，从他跟着擎天柱开始，一起经历战争直到战争结束，再到擎天柱回归火种源，弃他们而去，直到赛博坦重建，擎天柱又出现在他眼前——这真的过了很多很多年，而他一直坚持着这份工作，仿佛他为此而生。  
擎天柱在众人面前，一直喊他大黄蜂，从未变过。他看向他的眼神，一视同仁，并无特别。仿佛那些亲昵只是埋藏在大黄蜂久远记忆里的吉光片羽，亦或者是疯狂的想念里滋生的臆想。  
毕竟过去了太多年，大黄蜂对自己说道，当初的领袖卫队各奔东西，而他早就不是当年那个不能发声的小战士了。  
他的内芯，曾像被铁蹄践踏后的塞伯坦一样，一片空洞冰冷的废墟，寂静无声，宛若死地。他也曾花费了漫长的岁月去恢复元气，强迫自己独立，去接受一个没有了擎天柱的赛博坦，而现在——  
他好不容易建立起来的保护层轰然倒塌，过去的那些绝望和努力仿佛都成了泡沫。  
他已经成长了。他不想再依赖谁了。

将废料场借用为临时基地的那段时间里，大黄蜂一直使用着一个独立车间作为休息室。  
当擎天柱加入他们后，他坚持让出了这个车间，并且更新了巡逻排班表。那之后铁腕发现夜里几乎看不到这辆明黄色的小跑车。他也很少和大家一起停在废料场西侧的空地上。直到铁腕有一次看到了完整的排班表，才发现大黄蜂把他自己的巡逻时间几乎都安排在了晚上。她有点担心长此以往大黄蜂会因此疲劳，但他总是在铁腕提到这个话题的时候随意搪塞了过去。  
他每夜都会去荒无人烟的郊外飞驰，直到天际星辰黯淡。  
大黄蜂结束夜跑，带着一身飞尘回到了废料场。他来到休眠舱的堆放处，仔细地一个一个检查舱体是否正常运行。  
他不想让自己无事可做。  
当他一旦停下来，他就不由自主地去想——  
那个现在出现在他眼前的机器人。

“小蜂。”  
大黄蜂听到了对方在喊他的名字。

“哦，嗨。”大黄蜂抬了一下手，算是回应。“你怎么在这儿？”  
“我醒的早了一点。”擎天柱向大黄蜂这边走过来。他走地不紧不慢，仿佛在这里等候多时。月光照耀在他的机体上，勾勒出流畅明亮的肩甲线条。  
大黄蜂抬头看了一眼当空明月，尴尬地笑了两下，“哈哈，也太早了些。”  
擎天柱向前走，大黄蜂往后退。直到他的手肘顶到了一个休眠舱的防护罩上，无路可退了。擎天柱皱起眉头，之后轻轻地叹了口气，“好吧，我承认，我一直想找个时间与你谈一谈。但我发现你一直在躲着我，小蜂。”  
“没——没有。”大黄蜂拖着长腔答应了。他的光学元件一直在扫视着琳琅满目的旧货货架，“谈什么？我乐意遵循你的教导。”  
但别叫我小蜂了。  
大黄蜂的内芯疯狂地尖叫。  
他们面对着彼此。云朵被风吹散，遮住了月亮，一时光线朦胧，静默无言。  
“你的机体……改变了很多。”擎天柱慢慢地说道。  
“这是我的最终框架。并且经过了改造，议会要求卸载所有的内置武器，我花了很长时间才适应。”大黄蜂有些焦躁不安。这里只有他们两个，并且擎天柱离他太近了。大脑模块里一直响着警铃，嗡嗡声扰地他无法集中精神。  
“包括卸载大腿护甲？我记得以前你有的。这不利于战斗，太容易受伤。”  
“无所谓，”大黄蜂耸了耸肩，“你离开太久了，赛博坦现在是和平年代。”  
他们又陷入了沉默。  
“你在怪我。”擎天柱突然说道，他的语气有些低沉，带着不易察觉的忧伤和惆怅。“你在生我的气。”  
“没有。”大黄蜂这次回答地很快。  
“那你看着我说。”  
他做不到。大黄蜂一直低垂的脸上露出难过的表情。这真是残忍——擎天柱，他的领袖，他的导师，他的倾慕对象，总是能看穿他的伪装，看透他藏在火种深处的脆弱。  
擎天柱向他跨出最后一步。大黄蜂的机体比以前高了一些，他的头雕最高点正好到达了擎天柱的胸口。擎天柱的手抬起来，穿过大黄蜂的臂弯，微微用力，年轻的小领袖就被他圈在了怀里。  
大黄蜂发出一声难以控制的叹息，随后飞快地锁紧了他的声码器。过了好一会儿，才将他的面甲慢慢地贴在了擎天柱的胸口上。  
“我到现在仍觉得这一切太不真实。”大黄蜂的声音闷闷地从擎天柱的怀里传出来。  
“我是真实的。”擎天柱说道，他更加用力地将大黄蜂抱紧，“相信我。”  
大黄蜂突然抽泣了一下，之后却没了动静，擎天柱好奇地问，“你哭了吗？”  
“没有！”大黄蜂反驳道。  
擎天柱拍了拍大黄蜂的后背，似乎是在安慰他曾经的下属。他的手划过了大黄蜂的门翼与后背机甲的连接处。那里有很多细小精密的衔接组件，此时转动起来，躲避着擎天柱的手指。  
“你的门翼变成了两对。”擎天柱发现了这个细小的不同之处。  
“之前的设计有点过时，又大又厚重。现在的可以更好的保持平衡。” 大黄蜂回答道。  
当擎天柱的指尖捻过第二对黑翼的衔接点时，大黄蜂控制不住地颤了一下腿弯。他似乎也吓了一跳，伸出手抓住了擎天柱的腰间。  
空中中渐渐弥漫起一些湿润又暧昧的气息。  
大黄蜂僵住了。他从来、从来没有想到他的那一对小翅膀竟然这么敏感，敏感的难以置信。这让他感到丢脸，最后一层伪装就这样被击溃了，以一个意想不到的方式——  
一股冲动从他的火种舱深处涌上来，淹没了他的逻辑模块，气体置换的频率几乎快了一倍，这使他的散热系统不堪重负，整个机体的温度开始上升。  
但变热的不止他一个。  
当他被擎天柱反身推倒在一个休眠舱的舱壁上时，大黄蜂下意识地垂下双翼，呈出服从的姿态。  
“对不起，小蜂。”  
“没关系。”  
他们都知道对方的意义所指。两派战火正怒之时，他们曾在这个美丽的外星球上做过同样的事情，而现在战争早已远去，他们也已不再是当年的身份和芯镜，但刻在机体内部的记忆仍未改变。  
小跑车的后部挡板被打开了，那里已经有些湿润，有少许透明的润滑液从面板深处溢了出来。他感到一个略微坚硬又炙热的东西抵在了他的入口处，他知道那是什么，擎天柱的输出管冲压很快，大黄蜂突然觉得这个总是面无表情的领袖在某些方面也许不像他表现出来的那么正直伟岸，但又那么符合他的性格，不会缠绵，不会去做那些黏黏腻腻的前戏，也不会说肉麻的情话。  
擎天柱不够温柔体贴，大黄蜂也不曾讨饶，他们的对接从头到尾都是直白的，甚至带着一点粗暴。  
只不过他此刻正面对着休眠舱，透过带着霜花的屏幕还能看得到强制休眠的霸天虎，虽然明知道这些囚犯不会醒来，但仿佛被注视的错觉让大黄蜂的机体内部产生了一股难以启齿的罪恶快感，这刺激着他分泌出更多的润滑液，顺着他的大腿内侧流了下去。  
擎天柱的输出管对于大黄蜂来讲还是有些超规格，在进入的那瞬间大黄蜂以为自己要被劈成两半，太久没被开拓的输入管道吃力的容纳着外物的入侵，他甚至能感觉得到管道一寸寸地扩张开，直到和擎天柱的输入管完全契合在一起。  
“呃……不、等等……”大黄蜂的声音发涩。他的散热系统已经完全罢工，两对翼片在微微颤抖，这时可保持不了什么平衡了，要不是擎天柱还抱着他的腰，他非得栽倒在地上不可。  
“如果实在勉强，我——”擎天柱已经进入到大黄蜂身体里的部分开始向后撤退，但几乎同时大黄蜂发出了一声低沉的蜂鸣阻止了他的动作。  
哦，普神啊。大黄蜂放弃了最后一点反抗，他从来不能拒绝擎天柱，无论在什么事情上。他关闭了光学镜，任由自己在逐渐蔓延开来的快感里沉沦下去。  
月亮再次被流云遮去光线，整片天空进入了黎明前最后的黑暗。废料场里持续着窸窸窣窣的齿轮机械声，混着排气扇叶嗡嗡的转动声，被风带去无人听见的远方。  
擎天柱的输出管一次又一次的深入浅出，直到顶开了大黄蜂的次级油箱口。年轻的小领袖几乎是挂在了擎天柱的身前，嘴角挂着一丝透明的电解液，滴落在他黑色的胸甲上。擎天柱微微曲起膝盖，将头雕抵在了大黄蜂的肩窝处。大黄蜂知道这是他即将释放的征兆——  
一大股能量液喷涌在他的对接管道里，灌满了他的次级油箱，甚至还有多余的能量液从他们交合的地方流出来。瞬间升温的油箱温度让小领袖过载了，机体软下来，安静地依靠在擎天柱的身前。  
擎天柱注意到大黄蜂的左手放在胸前，护住了火种舱。也许大黄蜂在担心他要求火种交融，他有些失望地意识到大黄蜂在抗拒着他。  
时间可以改变某些事情，但也可以弥补，擎天柱坚信这一点。

大黄蜂的待机电量逐渐恢复到可以支撑他上线的程度，他启动光学镜后发现擎天柱坐在一个已经彻底损坏的休眠舱上，而他躺在擎天柱的腿上。  
他连忙跳了下来，落地时双腿还有些不稳。他的对接面板虽然已经被恢复原状，但身体里还装着擎天柱灌给他的、满满一油箱的次级能量液，他能感觉得到腹里有些发胀。他也许得用好几天的时间去消化掉这些能量液，大黄蜂沮丧地想着。  
“我该去巡逻了。”擎天柱对大黄蜂说道。他看着对方点点头，变形成明黄色的小跑车，一言不发地离开了。

铁腕发现白日也看不到中尉的身影了，她绕着废料场找了一圈后，被擎天柱拦了下来。  
“大黄蜂需要休息一下，这几日由我带队。”他对铁腕说道。  
铁腕自然没有异议。随后她忧虑地抱怨起来，“我就知道他连续多日夜里巡逻总会累垮的，我劝他他总是不听。”  
擎天柱没再说什么，他望向天际，广阔无垠的天空之上，乌云已散去，只有烈日骄阳。  
【END】


End file.
